


The Master of Charlton Park | 查尔顿庄园之主

by darknightwindsor



Series: 查尔顿庄园之主 [1]
Category: X-men (Alternative Timeline Universe)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe -Regency, Angst, Forbidden Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega!Charles, Pregnancy, Regency Romance, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightwindsor/pseuds/darknightwindsor
Summary: 在即将失去祖辈家园的紧要关头，omega查尔斯·泽维尔同意了一桩难以想象的交易；为了他的家人，他愿意牺牲自己的幸福，帮助一位已婚alpha及其伴侣生育后代。然而查尔斯没料到这位alpha是埃里克·兰谢尔，他们的恋爱像是白日说梦，两人间的激情却无可否认。续https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove太太的第五章翻译。





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> 续lofter上Josephie太太的第五章翻译继续～  
> 初次翻译惨不忍睹敬请谅解……  
> 在搜索栏输入“查尔顿庄园之主”即可阅读前文～

original work from Gerec https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec

——————————————

当他坐在床上的时候，他的手开始不住地颤抖，好像是在苛责着他刚刚的乱发脾气和把自己心底最隐秘的一点暴露给了他最不想让其知道的人。在他的心中痛苦地肆虐着的，让他终于认识到的一点是——他付出的感情的的确确是单向的。而且这感情是从最初就有的，自从伯爵向自己第一次倾身时他就已经发誓要把自己的心彻底交给他了。不管这男人为他麻木不仁的行为制造了多少谎言。  
“Charles？Charles，求求你把门打开。”  
他忽视了它，持续着进行深呼吸以便恢复些许理智和控制。但随后轻轻的敲门声就变成了大声的敲打，在大堂里回响着。  
“Charles！求求你，你必须得让我解释一下；我需要告诉你——”  
话音在Charles骤然甩开门的时候突然落下，随后他将Erik拉进房间并迅速关上了门。很明显，Erik被这突如其来的拉扯惊到了 ，以至于他有好一会儿都只是呆站着干张着嘴。Charles却正好可以抓住这个机会讲出他的想法，顺便理一理他们之间的复杂关系。  
“Charles—”  
“不，请别这样，我不想听到你的任何道歉或是借口。的确，你在那晚没有许下任何承诺；除了你可能会在某天再次与我相见。我是那个从我们的互动中作了过多臆想的人，而且我还傻傻地认为你对我的感觉不仅仅是简单的情/欲。但你没必要担心什么，因为我很清楚我在这里的目的。我除了应有的尊重就没希望从你这里得到其他东西，Lehnsherr伯爵先生，而且我确实应该做到我对我继父许诺过的职责。我会给你和伯爵夫人孕育一名继承人然后马上离开的。”  
这样直白地说出他的痛楚让他有点受伤，但是Charles想让Erik从自己的视线里立即消失。他需要一点独处时间让自己彻底沉浸在顾影自怜中，然后在接下来惨痛的日子里把自己的心武装起来。  
但Erik只是用满含着泪水的哀伤双眼看向他，随后他跪倒在地，并用他的双臂搂住震惊的Charles。  
“我爱你，”Erik供认到，缓缓流淌出的言语裹住了Charles，“那晚，在MacTaggert家的舞会上，我在舞池看到你的那一刻我就爱上你了。我知道我本不该这样……我本该就让你这样独身一人，永远不接触你但是我的心却不会听从理智，Charles！我对你的爱交织在我们的每一个交吻里…我对你造成的痛苦如此之深真的给我造成了说不出的伤害…”  
Charles却摇头，呢喃到，“谎言。你已经在你认识我之前结婚了。你说，你爱我，但你的心却从不自由。”  
“我是结婚了没错，但我跟Emma之间的感情不是爱。她和我从小就是朋友，但是友情就是我们之间的全部了。我们甚至从没有睡过同一张床。”  
Charles再次摇头，并尝试把自己从Erik铁箍一般的怀抱中撬出来但失败了。“你为什么告诉我这个？如果你真的不爱你的妻子又有什么影响？这又不会改变你已婚的事实，以及我永远不能在你的生活中有一个正当的地位。”  
这些话终于让Erik不再固执地攥着他而把他放开了。因为他的确无法反驳Charles所说的事实。他看着Erik从地上站起，疲倦地叹着气，并沮丧地躺倒在床边的扶手椅上。  
“Emma从没想要结婚，而且她也从没想要怀什么孩子。跟我结婚主要是因为她父亲的恐吓。而且…很久之前一个我深爱着的omega得重病死去了，而我再也没了再找一个的欲望。我和Emma都觉得如果我跟你上/床，就能满足我叔叔的命令和她父亲的愿望了。我们一直都计划要找一个代替者为我们带来一个孩子…”  
可Charles的气焰便又被这句话点燃了，“所以你遇见了我然后就决定了？”他厉声问道，“我会是最佳配种人选？你被我的外貌吸引住了，所以对你而言睡/我就不会是什么苦差事了？你怎么敢——”  
“不！”Erik闻言立即跳了起来并冲向他，但Charles立即退到了房间的另一边。“你我相遇，我爱上了你，而这就是我所期待的全部了。我知道给你不切实际的希望是我的错，但我的全部心思都是搂你入怀和亲吻你的渴望，虽然我心里一直很清楚我再也不会见到你了。”  
“那为什么我会出现在这里？”Charles质问道，“如果你真的爱我，那为什么把我的地位降到这种…见不得人的地步？不是配偶也就算了，可这甚至算不上是情妇；我只是一个雇员似的角色，我的存在只是为了达成一份协议，或者我只是任意一个普通人——”  
“不，求你了！Charles，求你了！那不是…”Erik挣扎着开口，他的手因为终于认识到自己的错误而痛苦地抽搐着握紧又松开。“我知道让你以为我可以给你幸福的婚姻对我来说是极不公平的。我的本意是让你保持孤身一人，这样你就可以和其他人相爱，而他则可以给你你应得的爱。只是一旦我听说你的继父不仅辞退了众多你的追求者，还甚至公然出售你的生育权——”  
Charles冷哼一声。“多么难得啊，你终于可以拥有我了。”  
Erik皱起了眉。面对Charles的公然指责而默默忍受已经表现出了他的深受挫败。“不。得到这条消息的当时，我只是为你被剥夺应得的被爱的权利而悲伤；为你本可以得到一个为你付出全世界的人而悲伤，但是当我们发现Marko正在和Colonel Stryker协商要把你送到那边去时，Emma立即说服我中断这场交易并给了Marko一个更诱人的价码。”  
他不知道任何关于Stryker或是Kurt把自己的贞洁和子宫当货物出售给不止一个alpha的事。愤怒的火焰又在Charles的喉头苦涩地燃烧了起来。他把脸转了过去不让Erik看见。“那我还应该谢谢你了，至少现在我在这里，在查尔顿庄园和一个自称是爱我的alpha在一起。”  
“Charles，”Erik一边说着一边小心翼翼地拉近彼此之间的距离。他轻柔地将Charles拉进自己的臂弯并把他抱紧，在他的额头上印下温和的一吻。“你真的没有一定要留在这里。你如果真的不希望受到这种安排，我会放你走的。”  
“但我家那边——”  
“他们已经跟我两清了，剩下的都给你做选择。我知道，我知道我很自私，Charles，我也知道我的行为在你心中烙上过深重的遗憾。但我的确爱你，我真真切切地用我的全部心意在爱你。我不会因为我的一己私欲而强制你留在这里。去或留是你的选择。  
Charles因为一下接受的信息过多而难以立即反应，但最后他只是要求Erik离开而没有给他任何回复。那一席话含义颇深，而Charles又有那么多因素要考虑，至少他自己对Erik Lehnsherr的情感冲突就复杂的很。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章还在走漫漫心路～  
> 下一章就会开始甜了哦！

***  
因为连跟伯爵夫妇共进晚餐的想法都无法忍受，所以在几小时之后，Charles还是请求了在自己的房间里吃晚餐。毕竟Charles的自尊心还是受伤不浅，而Erik刚刚那一席激动人心的宣言也并不能完全抚平他的行为曾带来的伤痛。他想，也许最好的选择还是完成任务然后就回Xavier庄园，跟这段往事一刀两断。但是不一会儿他又想起了自己可怜的妹妹和他继父的重重诡计…  
但事实就是，Charles到头来无处可去，也同样无处安放他那所剩无几的自尊心。  
令人惊讶的事在饭点后突然发生：伯爵夫人要求见他。Charles本准备托病不见，但出乎Charles预料的是，因为各种礼节的缘故，Emma Frost还是会过来。这样Charles就可以“抱病”———尽管还是会有些顾忌———回礼了。  
她没有问他什么过于透明的问题，也没有强迫他回答什么——这点Charles非常感激。她也没有使用任何借口去批判Erik下午说过的甜言蜜语；都没有，她只是简单地坐在他身边看着他，缓缓说出她认为Charles需要知道的真相。  
“Erik是我最好也是最亲密的朋友，Charles，我爱他并且关心他，但这种感情绝不是传统意义上一个女人应该对她丈夫产生的感情。我认识他很久了，但他从没有对其他人有过像他对你这般深厚的情感。”  
Charles叹了口气，但却仅以沉默作答。  
“我知道你也爱他，你一进这道门，脸上就写满了兴奋，”Emma继续说道。“没什么能比跟你生个孩子让他更开心了。我希望你再三考虑你的选择，然后留下来。”  
他摇摇头，然后苦涩地笑了。“你希望我为你和Erik生一个孩子。一个我再也无法见到的孩子。为什么？为什么我要这么干，当他已经给了我可以直接回家的选择呢？”  
“因为有一部分的你想要这么做。想要为Erik做这件事。”她回答道，“而且对你而言，他已经结婚了，Charles，这是你们能在一起的唯一方法。你在这里会很幸福的，至少你会有片刻的安宁。而且创造你们共同血肉的机会也会是你给你所爱的男人的礼物，也是他可以永远守护你——起码是你的一部分——的唯一方法。”  
Charles再也忍不住了；他抬头看着伯爵夫人轻蔑地笑道：“真是令人向往。你真的那么急着想要孩子吗？想要到企图用这种童话来给我洗脑？”  
Emma的眼神一下变得尖锐许多，但她最终只是叹了一口气并回答道，“我不是那个急着想要孩子的人。”  
“那我就不懂了——”  
“Erik的资产来自他的叔叔，但他规定Erik在三十岁之前一定要有一个继承人，而他离自己的三十岁生日只有几个月了。Charles，他如果不能达成这个要求，他就会失去查尔顿庄园，和本来属于他的一切。”  
“但那不还有时间吗？再找一个omega不也来得及吗？”  
Emma摇摇头。“我很了解Erik，有时我了解他胜过他自己。他永远不会选择其他人，Charles，因为他已经爱上你了。”  
他的心猛地一沉。即使他很清楚Emma的意图就在于此，他也忍不住开始同情Erik的处境。“但他没告诉我这点。  
“他不会告诉你的，”她表示认同，“他一直为伤害过你和处事方法令你不满这两点而感到深深自责，他不想让他自己的问题成为你的负担，更何况他已经给你制造了这么多痛苦。但是，Charles，我早就准备好了你的到来，而且我真的很喜欢你。我也会尽我全力去帮助他。特别是，你要注意，他是个总会拒绝他人帮助的傻瓜。”


	3. Chapter 3

***  
因为连跟伯爵夫妇共进晚餐的想法都无法忍受，所以在几小时之后，Charles还是请求了在自己的房间里吃晚餐。毕竟Charles的自尊心还是受伤不浅，而Erik刚刚那一席激动人心的宣言也并不能完全抚平他的行为曾带来的伤痛。他想，也许最好的选择还是完成任务然后就回Xavier庄园，跟这段往事一刀两断。但是不一会儿他又想起了自己可怜的妹妹和他继父的重重诡计…  
但事实就是，Charles到头来无处可去，也同样无处安放他那所剩无几的自尊心。  
令人惊讶的事在饭点后突然发生：伯爵夫人要求见他。Charles本准备托病不见，但出乎Charles预料的是，因为各种礼节的缘故，Emma Frost还是会过来。这样Charles就可以“抱病”———尽管还是会有些顾忌———回礼了。  
她没有问他什么过于透明的问题，也没有强迫他回答什么——这点Charles非常感激。她也没有使用任何借口去批判Erik下午说过的甜言蜜语；都没有，她只是简单地坐在他身边看着他，缓缓说出她认为Charles需要知道的真相。  
“Erik是我最好也是最亲密的朋友，Charles，我爱他并且关心他，但这种感情绝不是传统意义上一个女人应该对她丈夫产生的感情。我认识他很久了，但他从没有对其他人有过像他对你这般深厚的情感。”  
Charles叹了口气，但却仅以沉默作答。  
“我知道你也爱他，你一进这道门，脸上就写满了兴奋，”Emma继续说道。“没什么能比跟你生个孩子让他更开心了。我希望你再三考虑你的选择，然后留下来。”  
他摇摇头，然后苦涩地笑了。“你希望我为你和Erik生一个孩子。一个我再也无法见到的孩子。为什么？为什么我要这么干，当他已经给了我可以直接回家的选择呢？”  
“因为有一部分的你想要这么做。想要为Erik做这件事。”她回答道，“而且对你而言，他已经结婚了，Charles，这是你们能在一起的唯一方法。你在这里会很幸福的，至少你会有片刻的安宁。而且创造你们共同血肉的机会也会是你给你所爱的男人的礼物，也是他可以永远守护你——起码是你的一部分——的唯一方法。”  
Charles再也忍不住了；他抬头看着伯爵夫人轻蔑地笑道：“真是令人向往。你真的那么急着想要孩子吗？想要到企图用这种童话来给我洗脑？”  
Emma的眼神一下变得尖锐许多，但她最终只是叹了一口气并回答道，“我不是那个急着想要孩子的人。”  
“那我就不懂了——”  
“Erik的资产来自他的叔叔，但他规定Erik在三十岁之前一定要有一个继承人，而他离自己的三十岁生日只有几个月了。Charles，他如果不能达成这个要求，他就会失去查尔顿庄园，和本来属于他的一切。”  
“但那不还有时间吗？再找一个omega不也来得及吗？”  
Emma摇摇头。“我很了解Erik，有时我了解他胜过他自己。他永远不会选择其他人，Charles，因为他已经爱上你了。”  
他的心猛地一沉。即使他很清楚Emma的意图就在于此，他也忍不住开始同情Erik的处境。“但他没告诉我这点。  
“他不会告诉你的，”她表示认同，“他一直为伤害过你和处事方法令你不满这两点而感到深深自责，他不想让他自己的问题成为你的负担，更何况他已经给你制造了这么多痛苦。但是，Charles，我早就准备好了你的到来，而且我真的很喜欢你。我也会尽我全力去帮助他。特别是，你要注意，他是个总会拒绝他人帮助的傻瓜。”


	4. 乐潮欢涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik终于和解，Charles也终于做出了关于自己未来的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：所以……我原来计划写两个单元的但是现在不知道怎么就变成四个了（我原来真的是这么想的）呃所以下一章就变成查查的POV了。他们会分的所以趁现在他们还在一起大家要抓紧享受美好时光啊!!!:D:D:D  
> 译者：作者太太说是介样子但实际上两人只是说最后离别了但都安安稳稳的哈ಠ_ಠ所以我觉得严格意义上来说算是开放性结局？

Erik在抬头望着Charles动人脸庞的时候，觉得自己大概要幸福的炸掉了。光是这样望着他那充满爱意的靓丽脸庞就足以使他窒息。他仍然几乎不能相信——虽然Charles就在他的怀里——他那么多的罪过竟然能被原谅，而且他还决定会留在自己身边。  
“那就给我证明你是爱我的，Lehnsherr伯爵，带我上床。”  
这些话立即点燃了他的欲火，这意味着他们间的隔阂终于化为乌有，Erik又可以再次亲吻他的Charles了。Charles贪婪地呻吟着，融化在他的怀抱里。虽然他前一天晚上醉酒后对Charles失态的摸索依然使他不大好受，但他已经决定要让事情回到正轨上来。他会好好地爱惜Charles的每一寸肌肤；当然也会给他带来激情和不息的快感。  
“May I ？”他问道，在Charles点头许可后，Erik略感窒息地轻手剥下他的晨衣，看着它滑下他的肩头。之后的进程就变快了；接着，Charles就赤裸地暴露在了Erik的视线中。他的皮肤好似羊脂玉一般发着光，恍惚中仿佛有些透明。Erik也迅速脱掉了自己的衣服。然后迫不及待地将他的爱人拉上了床，把他放倒在床单上，兴奋地打开他的四肢，这使他就像Erik眼前的一顿盛宴。虽然Charles在那双食欲大开的目光注视下并没有颤抖，但他却情难自已在他每次触摸自己的时候小声轻喘——Charles在他身下那副疼痛却又快乐地颤抖着的样子，那是一幅充斥着天使般纯洁，却又洋溢着欢畅罪恶的画——Erik简直想象不出，还会有比这更令人入迷的景色。  
他们做着爱，缓慢而小心的那种。Erik缓缓探索着Charles的私处，陶醉于Charles在自己每一次用舌尖轻挑时的轻叫。他小心翼翼地吸着小Charles，并把自己修长的手指滑进他的身体，惊讶于那里的紧致。那里早已又湿又滑，温暖且充满着诱惑。此情此景使Erik宛如通电。他打了一个寒颤——他下体坚硬的欲望已然抬头。  
Charles就像一朵娇艳欲放的苞朵，当他低哼着滑进他的体内时，那感觉就像身处天堂——驾驭在云端之上。他的爱人条件反射般缩紧并叫出声来。他胡乱地，像溺水一样抓摸着Erik的后背。Charles夹得太紧，Erik一时无法动作。但埋在那撩人的热度中却得保持不动；这种幸福的折磨几乎耗尽了他的每一丝理智。直到Charles终于放松下来，Erik才开始抽插，用一种疯狂的速度。  
“Erik，我的Erik，”Charles喘息着，Erik则迷恋地亲吻着那两片吐出自己名字的完美嘴唇，并和着他爱人呻吟的节奏将性器顶地更加深入。每次沉重的撞击，融化的炙热感觉都触电般地传遍Erik全身；每一次缓慢的抽动，都使Charles颤抖不已却欲罢不能。当他迷乱地低声呻吟着将自己的腿舒展开来的时候，他的脚趾依然紧紧蜷曲着。  
他在Erik深埋在自己体内撞击的时候高潮了，当Erik用又热又粘的种子把他射满时，他毫无羞耻地哭叫出声。这种感觉在Charles看来如若可以保持永恒，但Erik仅在他射完之后坚持了一小会就疲倦地叹息着趴倒在Charles身上，在他的脸颊上印下一吻。  
“I love you，”他悄声说道。Charles则温柔地将他抱近，梳理着他前额上深色的碎发。“要我说出到底把你看的多重，我真的开不了口，Charles，但我发誓，自此刻伊始，至时间终结，我心唯你所属，现在亦至永恒。”  
“现在亦至永恒，”Charles重复道，轻柔地笑着吻了他。“我心唯你所属。”


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的日子是Erik一生中最快乐的时光，他把自己能空出的所有时间都献给了他最爱的人。他们常常去骑马，而Erik也发现他的爱人是个天生的骑术师。在他们那些绕着查尔顿庄园骑马的即兴比赛中，Charles每每把他甩在身后。他们在花园的小道上散步，一去就是很长时间，分享着彼此儿时的故事，了解着各自的家庭，他们美好的希望以及梦想。Charles讲述了他那很爱家人，却英年早逝的父亲；一个被迫再婚的守寡妇女，还有关于他当时刚刚萌发出的对科学的兴趣却被继父以“不成体统”作为理由掐灭的故事。Charles一直以来的梦想就是亲眼看看大英帝国的全部国土。他总觉得，这样他才能真正充实他那游荡的灵魂。  
Erik也讲了他自己的家庭：父母早死，而把自己交给了一个极其严格的叔叔，那人却总是对自己充满着过高的要求和期望。这把他们两人之间的关系变得充斥着争吵和反而总让彼此失望。这导致了有很多年他们都拒绝见面或者交流。 甚至那男人临死前都企图控制Erik生活的方方面面——一手操办Erik的婚姻，限制遗产继承人…这样他才能安心将自己的财产遗赠给他唯一的侄子。  
大多数时间内，Emma都让他们两人独自相处。但他们每天都与她共进晚餐。Erik很明显地感觉到她渐渐地越来越喜欢Charles了，这种感情是很容易产生在他善良的爱人身上的——尤其是他现在比以往任何时候都更和蔼可亲。这是Erik这辈子都在渴望的幸福；无可救药地坠入爱河，并可以跟他最好的老朋友分享这份快乐。  
但Emma起码还是比较现实冷静的——显然Erik天天都处于濒临内爆的狂喜状态。但他不用多久就发现并对Emma时不时的急躁不安表示不满。  
“你现在太放松了，Erik，”她责备道（此时他正在用她的大钢琴弹奏莫扎特的钢琴曲）。Charles那天晚上睡的比较早，借口是自己累了，但他坚持要Erik留在客厅里陪陪Emma。“你对Charles有点太深情了。你把他整个放在了第一位——放在了这整个家的前面。而一个人只应该与他的配偶有这种关系。  
Erik哼了一声，然后继续演奏下去。“别告诉我你嫉妒了，Emma，要真那样的话就太可笑了。我不用想就知道你只是注意了一下那些嘴碎的仆人都在讲些什么。”  
“我当然没嫉妒，”Emma颇失望地叹了一口气，“但我自己，或是你我的声誉问题都不重要。我在担心Charles。还有你这份过于公开的契约会给他的声誉带来什么，以及他离开我们家后怎样嫁给一个合适的人。”  
他手上动作一顿，然后皱着眉头看向Emma。“为什么我们会谈到Charles的婚姻问题？他现在甚至还没怀孕！那如果我告诉你我想要他留下来呢？和我们一起陪伴孩子长大，或许可以再为我们生育几个可爱的孩子？这不是毫无疑问是你我都同意的吗？”  
这些要求对Charles来说有些超量，他知道这一点。和他们一直住在一起，没有合适的地位和头衔，但Erik确定如果他请求他的爱人留下，Charles会同意的。他相信自己在Charles的心里占有一席之地，因为Erik相信，自己对Charles的全部所付出的至诚的爱，一定可以获得对等的认可。  
Emma从座椅上站起来，走到Erik旁边，安抚地在他的肩上放下一只带了手套的手。慢慢平复着他激烈的情绪。“是啊，他当然可以留下，因为他爱你和那个孩子，他可以不管这对他自己损害有多么大。但你真的觉得这公平吗，Erik？把他留在我们家里，但他一直只是一个负责怀孕的人，而不是一个官方配偶，甚至算不上严格意义上的双亲之一？难道他不配拥有他自己的家庭吗？一个会爱他的丈夫——”  
“我爱他，”Erik断然说道。尽管他立即又恢复了平静，礼貌地亲吻了Emma的手。“我爱他，Em，我甚至不能容许可能会失去他的念头存在。如果Charles跟另一个人在一起了…”  
“Oh Erik，”她叹道，将手臂绕住他的肩膀，温柔地轻晃着他的脑袋。“那么他的声誉，连同Xavier府的声誉就将毁于一旦了。虽然Kurt和我们的协约已经对其造成了影响，但你我的地位足以为这一场交易提供一个暂时的庇护罩；为Charles特殊而高贵的家族提供的庇护罩。但如果他继续留下，再怀一个孩子，那他就永远不能够成为——一个合适的，待嫁的omega，而且会被人歧视和排斥。他和他的家产，他的妹妹…已经脆弱不堪的Xavier家族将会彻底崩塌。当我们就这样把他的家庭彻底毁掉时，我们又怎么能心安理得？”  
这些话深深刺痛了他。但最可怕的却是他从心底知道这些都是真话。没错，Charles确实可以留下给他们再怀几个孩子，也可以在查尔顿庄园的庇护下不去理会所有的恶言恶语。但他却会被那些只在乎礼节和清规的场合拒之门外，而不是得到他应有的欢迎。  
他如果就这样自私，就会毁了Charles的生活；让他剩下的日子都生活在阴影之中，顺便被他那些富有的朋友们嘲笑。Erik带给他的将不是什么神赐的礼物，而是恶魔的诅咒。他发觉，那个将一辈子生活在羞辱和心碎之中的男孩是一个活生生的，值得生活在锦衣玉食之中的人。  
当他回到Charles的房间时，他的爱人在床上睡的正香。Erik爬进他睡前就在床上给自己留好的位置。把他唤醒，纳入怀中，狠狠操///他——这想法在Erik看来是多么诱人。但他知道这不能减轻早已深深种在他心中的忧愁一分一毫。最终，他只是将Charles搂紧在自己怀里，默默将他轻柔的呼吸和皮肤散发出的香味牢牢锁进自己的回忆里。  
直至日出，他都未入眠。


End file.
